Thrashgrace- My Zombie King
by Beefpie
Summary: This is a one shot based at the very begining of Mortal Coil. Vaurien scapegrace...fed up with his sort of life? finds comfort in the most unlikely of people- Rated K for one use of baddish language?


***This is a Thrashgrace- and it's only a One shot ;-D But I hope you enjoy.* **

Vaurien sat down in his refrigerator sulking.

He was sat with his arms folded and his face screwed up angrily.

Why did he need to be like this…all this _decomposition_…He'd just visited two different funeral directories and both had thought he was insane!

The steady buzz of the refrigerator got on his nerves and he twitched whenever it got to loud.

Thrasher pocked his head into the room.

"M…Master are you ok?" He said feebly poking his head through the door a little more.

"Go away" Vaurien scowled.

"I got your moisturiser things…" He sniffled.

"I don't need them anymore" Vaurien grumbled.

His ear had already fallen off again…he was thinking of stapling it back on...But he worried it would look a little too obvious.

"But master…you don't want yourself to peel anymore…you need them…"

"Thrasher…" Vaurien scowled "GO!"

Thrasher's head vanished quickly from the door.

A few seconds went past in silence and Vaurien sighed.

"Thrasher…" He said.

Almost immediately thrasher pocked his head back around the door.

"Why…Why are you waiting outside?" He groaned.

"Well…im waiting here in case you need anything."

"I told you to go." He sighed.

"But you might get lonely." Thrasher said.

Vaurien's dead heart throbbed a little inside his rotting ribcage.

Why in god's name did thrasher care if he was feeling lonely? That was such…such a strange thing to care about.

Vaurien slumped down in the ice a bit more to keep his body cool.

"I just want another can of deodorant…I smell again…" He said miserably.

Thrasher nodded and walked in carrying bundles of things he might need.

"How much do you have?" Vaurien screeched as thrasher piled it up next to the refrigerator.

"Well I came prepared…for everything actually." Thrasher bowed his head slightly handing Vaurien a can of lynx.

Vaurien used the entire can spraying it over all of his body and tossed it at thrasher.

"You smell wonderful…" Thrasher said humbly.

Vaurien liked this new found sense of leadership…Fair enough…being dead had its disadvantages…But this power that he'd gained among his zombie subjects made his self confidence boost to a whole new level.

"Thank you Thrasher…that's all I need." He said burying his face back into the coolness of the icy wall behind his head.

"a…are you sure…" Thrasher said.

"Yes." Vaurien snapped "Of course im sure."

"Do you want a hug?" Thrasher said twirling his thumbs around and smiling sadly.

Vaurien laughed nervously.

What the hell was thrasher talking about? No way! He most certainly did not want a hug…Never…NEVER from thrasher anyway.

"No!" He scoffed trying not to sound embarrassed.

Thrasher looked at the floor sadly "Im sorry master" He said quietly.

Thrasher turned and headed for the door without looking back.

Vaurien's gut churned…what the hell was happening to him? What was this…weird…nasty…unwelcome feeling spreading into him?

"WAIT!" he yelled.

He immediately regretted it…Do something? He thought…For god's sake do something?

Thrasher stopped but didn't look around.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Vaurien's chest burned….SAY SOMETHING! He screamed at himself.

Nothing…he could literally think of nothing.

Thrasher looked over his shoulder at Vaurien's baffled expression.

'Shit' Vaurien breathed.

"Master? What can I do?" Thrasher said hanging his head low.

"I…well…I…" Vaurien's throat refused to speak words…what did he need? He…he wasn't even sure.

There was an excruciatingly long silence.

"I think…I need one." He sighed.

"One what?" Thrasher asked.

Vaurien shut his eyes angrily and tried his hardest not to blush…he didn't even know if he could blush.

"A hu…" He couldn't say it…his face burned.

"You want a hug?" Thrasher said.

Vaurien let out a sort of wheeze.

Thrasher stumbled forward awkwardly and leaned over the side of the refrigerator.

Vaurien tried to restrain a squeal as he felt strong cool arms wrap around him…holding his limp body in a soft embrace.

Vaurien felt dizzy and put his nose into thrasher neck.

He wanted to laugh at himself…but couldn't find the right thought in his head.

He felt weirdly happy and…safe?

Thrasher smiled and closed his eyes holding his master in his arms.

"This is…weird." Vaurien said.

"Why?" Thrasher asked.

Vaurien pulled away gently and lay back into the ice.

"I…im not sure…" He said.

Thrasher looked at him…deep in thought.

Thrasher kissed him.

Vaurien immediately tried to back away…but couldn't.

Thrasher was holding him down…Vaurien felt weak and used all of a sudden…but it left him as thrasher broke the kiss.

He felt loved.

Vaurien pulled him back and kissed him again.

It felt weird…because it was thrasher…_his_ thrasher…but to be brutally honest…he didn't care.

Vaurien breathed deeply even though he didn't have to breathe…he felt alive again.

Thrasher pulled away and looked down into Vaurien's eyes.

"Im sorry for kissing you master." Thrasher said softly.

"Im not…im glad…" Vaurien said almost laughing at how ridiculous he sounded.

Thrasher smiled and put his hand on Vaurien's.

"You'll always be beautiful master…no matter how decomposed you get."

Vaurien smiled and moved thrashers hand onto his cheek.

"Don't go…" he said the confusion and joy coming through a little too obviously in his voice.

"Never" thrasher smiled.


End file.
